


[FANART] Sleep Eternal

by trashbambi



Series: FanArt By Me Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Rated Teen for Male Presenting Nipple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: Raffle prize for huddstown15 on twitter/moonstruckidiot on here!For their upcoming fanfic. You should ask them about it!





	[FANART] Sleep Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonstruckidiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/gifts).



Raffle prize for huddstown15 on twitter/moonstruckidiot on here!

For their upcoming fanfic. You should ask them about it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my art, it'd be great if you'd give it a [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/TrashBambi/status/1089916651137626118), or a [reblog on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/464372)!
> 
> You can also find my art on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/trashbambi/art/FANART-Sleep-Eternal-783141548) and [FurAffinity](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/30257306/)!


End file.
